Light and Darkness
by Hinata888
Summary: Just a normal winter day for Hinata Hyuga until....the darkness arrives. Now she's trapped in the Akatsuki, the dawn of the nightmare. Please R&R ItaHina
1. Authors Note

_**Hey guys!! It's been a long time, but I'm finally getting around to starting to re-write this story!! Yay!! Thanks to you who read it all the way through on what I had written a while back. I hope that you continue to stay with it on how it's going to change.**_

_**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews for such a badly written story and I plan to make it one of my best stories. I'm going to work very hard on it.**_

_**It might not be up for a while but I'll try to get it up ASAP.**_

_**Bye for now!!**_

_**-Hinata888**_


	2. Winter Hell

_Before you read this, I'd just like to let you know that this chapter is somewhat rewritten. It may seem a little the same because I really didn't have to change anything with this chapter. I changed words around and added things so it's still important to read. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1: Winter hell**_

A violet eyed girl woke up to the bright sunlight from her window. There was snow piled up outside her window. She just loved the snow. It made her feel happy. The snow was just so beautiful.

Hinata Hyuga got up out of bed and got ready to go hang out with Kiba and Shino to train in the snow. Once she opened the door, there stood Kiba and Shino. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, was playing around in the yard full of snow. The large dog ran up to where Hinata was, snow all over his little nose, and barked happily while wagging his tail.

Hinata brought her hand down and patted Akamaru's head, which made him wag his tail even more. "Ready to go Hinata?" Kiba said smiling his usual big, confident grin. Hinata happily nodded her head and they walked off to the peaceful forest.

When they got there, Hinata sat against a tree to watch Shino and Kiba throw snowballs at each other. Akamaru came up to her and laid down by her side. Shino dodged a flying snowball that Kiba threw and it hit Hinata right on the face. "Sorry Hinata!" Kiba yelled running over to her. "Are you ok?"

Hinata just stood up and made up a snowball bigger than both of her tiny hands and threw it at Kiba right in the face. "Now I am." She said, laughing. Kiba started to make up a giant pile of snowballs.

"Oh, so you want to play it the hard way?" He asked with a smirk on his now snow covered face. They started a snowball fight that seemed to last forever until Hinata missed Kiba and hit a dark figure that was standing off in a distance. They all turned and faced the figure. The brunette walked over to the stranger to apologize.

"I'm sorry..." She said while studying the figure, trying to find out who he was. He had crimson red eyes...the sharingan eyes. "Only an Uchiha can carry the Sharingan so he must be an Uchiha," Hinata thought in her mind. For a second, she thought it might've been Sasuke, who had run away from Konoha a couple of years ago. She knew that if it was Sasuke then she'd have to run to get Naruto while Kiba and Shino held him off. He stared at her with a look of murderous intent while the front of his coat was all covered in snow.

He wore a long black coat with red clouds on them. There was another person beside him. He was taller but had the same coat on. This one had blue skin and looked like a giant shark like person. Hinata knew that it couldn't be Sasuke. Sasuke didn't work for Akatsuki, last time she checked. Anyone could recognize that coat from anywhere. Only Akatsuki members wore them. It was like their trademark.

The smaller one with the sharingan nodded to the taller one and he disappeared out of site. The Uchiha looked over toward the young Hyuga heiress and asked in a deep voice, "Do you know anything about a Naruto Uzumaki?" His voice didn't match his looks at all. He had more of a mature voice yet he looked so young. She bet that he couldn't be more than 20 years old.

Hinata didn't know whether to answer him or not. Instead she looked back to see where Kiba and Shino where and noticed the shark man tying up her fellow teammates. "I..." She didn't know what to do. She could sense that the sharingan user and the shark man were strong. She had no chance against them. "I do." She said looking down. "Just please, let my teammates go."

"Oh, we will," The Shark man said in a slick, raspy voice, "Just come and talk with us for a while, little girl."

Hinata started to panic. Her byakugan came into her eyes. She was ready to fight even though she knew she wouldn't make it out alive. "We aren't here to fight you." the younger one said. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. If I'm not correct,  
your a Hyuga. A Hyuga from the main branch, are you not?"

How did he know so much about her? She only knew so little of him. "An Uchiha?" She questioned.

"Yes." Itachi said. "It appears as though you have some sort of connection to this Naruto Uzumaki, do you not? We would like you to take us to him." She backed up as he came closer. Hinata was at a loss of what to do.

"I can't do that." She said in hopes that she sounded brave. The Uchiha stranger just looked at her with those beautiful eyes and then everything went dark.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by darkness. It took a while for her eyes to adjust but when they did, she noticed someone else's presence in the dark, dark room she was in. "So your finally awake?" a voice asked. It was the voice of Itachi, the murder of the Uchiha Clan. She was scared on what was going on.

"Wh-Where am I?" She stuttered out while scanning the room with her byakugan but still saw nothing.

"Don't worry," He said, "We won't hurt you, unless, of course, you still refuse to tell us where Uzumaki Naruto is. He's nowhere to be found in Konoha."

"What will you do if I refuse to tell you?" She asked curiously. Hinata wasn't sure if it was an empty threat or not. Knowing how evil the organization was, she was pretty sure it wasn't, but she still couldn't help but think about it.

"Well," He said, "Hopefully we don't have to get to that step." Hinata felt trapped at that very moment. Fear turned into dizziness and she started to feel herself get a little light headed. She could feel herself move from side to side before everything went dark once more.

* * *

_Well there it is. I added things and changed things around a bit. I tried to make it a little bit longer than it usually was. I'm excited to rewrite this, actually. It seems really fun so far :D Anyway, enjoy and review. Your reviews are always welcome!_

**_-Hinata888_**


	3. Where did they take you?

_**Heres the rewritten 2nd chapter! Yay! Anyway, a little note on what I changed for those who read the first version of this fic. I took out the kiss scene. Thought it was too early and too much. So it's all gone. I added a little to the end of the chappy but not too much. I did change some words around and stuff too. I also combined chapter 3 with this chapter to make it longer. Also, the ages are different too. Hinata's about 15 years old in this one now. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: Where Did They Take You?**_

Hinata woke up a while later in the same room filled with darkness. "Are you awake?" The voice of Itachi asked. It sounded as if he was sitting right by her.

"Y-yeah..." She replied with disappointment in her voice. She was hoping that if she woke up, then she would be back at home.

"Don't worry." He said in a soothing voice. "We won't kill you...yet. Unless you happen to look at me or any of the other members the wrong way." Now he was so close that she felt his hot breath breathe on her face. Hinata didn't like people being too close to her. It always made her blush no matter what. Except for when Naruto was close to her. That was a different story. It was because she loved him.

Just then she felt two warm fingers poke at her forehead. She flew back a little from the force he put onto her forehead which made her fall off of the small bed that she found herself on.

He had caught her quickly and the lights were turned with the shark man standing in the doorway. "Itachi, how many times do I have to tell you to not rape the hostages?" the shark man asked his companion as if teasing him.

Itachi stood up, holding Hinata bridal style and set her back onto the bed. "She fell." Was all he said and with that he walked out.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki." The blue man said, looking at Hinata. "Come with me so you can meet the other members." The 15 year old Hyuga girl just sat there, staring at him. She really just simply refused to talk to anyone. Hinata wouldn't give in to any of the members there. Mainly, she just wanted to go home.

Kisame realized that she was giving him the silent treatment so he pulled Itachi back into the room. "You tell her to come out. She'll listen to you." He told Itachi.

Itachi just nodded while rolling his eyes. Kisame walked out, leaving Itachi and Hinata alone. "Hinata, are you not going to speak?" Itachi questioned in a monotone voice. "I haven't heard you say a word yet."

"I...I don't like to talk that much..." Hinata said, looking down while blushing.

Itachi walked up to her and grabbed her arm while pulling her off of the bed and onto her feet. She stumbled a bit but then steadied herself as he dragged her out of the room. She tried to pull away from his grasp, but found that she was too weak compared to him. He was stronger than he looked. Of course, that's what you would expect of an Uchiha.

He dragged her out into this dark room where she saw many shadows. A few candles lit up and she saw all the people staring at her. Some were utterly freakish. _"This must be the Akatsuki members." _She thought in her mind. Now she felt more fear than ever. Her body was shaking. Apparently her body was shaking so much that Itachi felt it.

He stared down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He leaned in closer to her face and whispered these few words, "Its gonna be alright." Even though he had told her that it was going to be okay, she had a hard time believing it.

_"It's gonna be alright?"_ She thought, _"What kind of criminal would say that?"_ Itachi brought her to the center of the room to where she was completely surrounded by the evil members of the organization called Akatsuki.

"So, this is the hostage, hmm?" A blonde guy asked.

"So what if it is?" Itachi replied which made Deidara glare at him. Itachi beat him in glares, though.

A strange man with spiky red hair walked up to her. It seemed as though everyone was respecting him like their leader. _"He must be the creator of this organization."_ Hinata thought. It made her even more frightened than before because she had heard so many bad things about all of them. To meet their leader was like meeting a celebrity. They were famous...In a bad way, though.

His gray, swirly irises stared deeply into Hinata's pale ones. It seemed as though he didn't know what to think of her. Hinata felt uncomfortable after a while of silence as he studied her.

"She's a Hyuuga," He said after a while of silence, "The Kyuubi is in love with a Hyuuga?" Everyone started to laugh at that. Hinata could feel her face burn with embarrassment.

"He...He doesn't love me..." She whispered to where it was barely audible. Unfortunately, the leader was able to hear it. He held his hand up as if telling all of them to stop laughing, which they did almost instantly. It was silence once more and they waited as if expecting her to say something more.

Just then, a smirk was shown on the leader's emotionless face as he said, "The Hyuuga girl is in love with the Kyuubi." The laughter rose up once more, but was louder than before. Hinata was so embarrassed. If she could just disappear at that moment, then she would.

The laughter died down and the leader continued, "Itachi, let her go and Konan will take her into one of the cells." The Uchiha did as he was told and Konan, a girl with blue hair and a white origami flower in her hair, motioned for Hinata to follow her. Hinata hesitated but decided to follow for the best.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled while he and Shino ran up to the yellow haired ninja.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hinata...She's been kidnapped!"

"What?" Naruto questioned in disbelief. "By who? Who kidnapped her?" Naruto was shocked and angry. How could someone kidnap one of his good friends? That just crossed the line.

"I don't know..." Kiba said while still attempting to catch his breath. "They had black coats on with red clouds...I think it's the Akatsuki. With out another word, Naruto ran off towards the hokage tower with Kiba and Shino following closely behind.

The blonde ninja didn't only want to find Hinata, but he also wanted to meet up with Itachi. Just about two years ago, his best friend (and worst enemy) Sasuke Uchiha had became an S-rank criminal and joined forces with Orochimaru. Naruto was determined to bring him back. No matter what.

They ran into Tsunade's office. "What is it?" Tsunade asked as they breathed heavily.

"Hinata's been taken!" Kiba shouted

"By Akatsuki!" Naruto continued. "We need to get her back!"

Tsunade's eyes went wide and then back to normal as she comprehended the information that was just told to her. "So, you're telling me Hinata's been kidnapped?"

"Yes," Naruto said while trying to act calm, "I want to go save her."

"Me too!" Kiba shouted.

"And I would like to too." Shino nodded.

"Do any of you know exactly why they want her at all? Did they drop off any tips?" Kiba cleared his throat which made Tsunade set her eyes on him.

"They said something about...Naruto." He said while taking a quick glance towards Naruto who looked back at him.

"Naruto?" Tsunade questioned while running a hand through her long blonde hair. "Okay, Naruto, I don't think you should go on this mission."

"Why not?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Tsunade took a quick look at him before looking down at the papers on her desk. She knew that he wouldn't listen, like usual. Naruto was just that type of person.

"Well, its obvious that they're after you, remember? If I do let you go, you'll have to have Jiraiya go too." Naruto nodded his head.

Tsunade called Jiraiya into her office. Once he walked in, she explained the situation to him and that he needed to tag along with Naruto, Kiba, and Shino for the mission. Just then, Neji ran in the office.

"I'd like to go too." He said. "I think I have the right to go save my cousin." Tsunade paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine." She said. "Jiraiya, you know where their hideout is located right?"

"Of course I do." Jiraiya said with a bit of a cocky attitude. He then turned towards the team for the mission and asked, "Are you all ready to go?" They nodded and ran off to save Hinata.

_"Hinata,"_ Naruto thought angrily, _"Where did they take you?"_

_

* * *

_

**Well there's the second chapter. The next chapter will be up ASAP. oh and the word count is: 1666 O_O**

**Please review!**


End file.
